This City
by qsnjtgs
Summary: A short one shot that is between Sonic and his youngest daughter, Madison. Father/daughter fluff story. Please read and review!


A little one shot between Sonic and his youngest daughter Madison.

Don't know what brought on my need to write this. But enjoy nonetheless.

Sonic belongs to Sega, as Maddy belongs to me.

* * *

Sonic was running as fast as he could to keep up, but the years were starting to take a toll on him and his body, even though he did a lot to keep himself fit. It was hard to stay up with her, but he blamed the fact that he was running on some dark country roads at about 3 in the morning. He was beginning to lose sight of what he was following, but managed to catch a glimpse at the light pink beanie it was wearing. He followed the figure for what seemed like miles at supersonic speed, passing cities of all different kinds until he caught up with the figure at the beginning buildings of Station Square. He stumbled to a stop.

"Geeze dad, you're getting slow!" The 8 year old lavender hedgetot laughed.

"No!" Cried Sonic in disbelief. "You're getting too fast, Maddy!" He smiled as his daughter brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Either way you're getting slow!" She sang as she fixed her light pink hoodie. She brushed off her gray harem sweatpants, and re tied her form fitting bright pink Nikes. Sonic did the same, picking off random debris from his white Adidas zip up, and black fitted sweats. Sonic shook his head, holding back a smile as he tried to give her a playful glare. Maddy let out a shrill giggle then slipped her hand into her father's and pulled him along on the streets. The sounds of honking, people yelling and loud music playing from restaurants filled their ears, not to mention the bright signs blinking in neon colors blinded them also. Even at 3 in the morning, the city was in full swing and it looked like nothing would ever slow it down. The crowds of people passing through on the sidewalk bumped into him from left to right. Sonic frowned, tightening his grip on Madison's hand. The city was never his ideal place. He loved his space and freedom, therefore anywhere away from the city and in the countryside were his types of homes. Madison on the other hand, loved the city. The energy, the people, the noises, she loved every single aspect that came with it. So why were they here? Maddy had told him she would show him an area in the city that she had found on one of her adventures she took. Sonic smiled. He told her various stories of places he had seen and discovered through his many adventures, even bringing her to some of them. Although none were to her liking, since they were all out in country.

"Why don't you show me a place from the city?" She asked.

"I've never really discovered anything in the city as magnificent as these places." He answered.

"I'll prove you wrong, the city can be just as beautiful as these places!" She argued.

"Okay." Sonic challenged.

_This will be interesting_, he thought. But it had been a while since that conversation, and he wasn't too surprised when she picked today of all days to show him. Madison picked up her pace and made her way towards a chili dog stand and put two fingers up. The man behind the stand, winked and smiled at her while making the dogs.

"Maddy..." Sonic breathed, fighting back a grin that was slowly appearing on his face. Maddy looked back up at him with her wide emerald green eyes and giggled. Sonic fought the urge to pick her up and just cuddle her to death.

"Here ya go!" The man said, handing Sonic the chili dogs. Maddy reached into her sweat pockets and pulled out a couple crumpled dollar bills.

"There! Keep the change!" She smiled, waving bye, as she dragged her father away from the stand and back to the original path she was on.

"Maddy, you didn't have to do that," Sonic said after wolfing down one of the hot dogs. Maddy blinked.

"Just remember, it is..." The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the noise of the city. Sonic's ear twitched in annoyance.

"What?" He asked. Maddy shook her head. They continued on, walking for a couple blocks before turning into an alleyway filled with street vendors of nik naks and food.

"Is this the place?" Sonic asked, sarcastically.

"No!" Maddie snorted. "It's so much better than this!"

They both walked to the end of the alleyway where a building ended their path. There were the generic trash bags, and a dirty dark green door with a small window. Maddy opened the door and was about to step inside, but her father stopped her.

"Is that safe?" He asked.

"Yes it is dad," Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Here, grab daddy's hand."

Maddy rolled her eyes again. They both stepped inside and the door shut behind them with a huge bang, leaving them in a dark hallway only illuminated by a faint red light. The walls were covered in torn, faded posters.

"Maddy, this is worse than the alleyway!"

"This is not it dad!" The lavender hedgetot led Sonic all the way down the hall where an elevator was.

"Now dad, you have to trust me with this." Maddy pulled out a black blindfold.

"No."

"But, daaaad, you have too!" She pouted.

"I don't want too."

"Put it on!"

"No, I can say no, because it's-"

"Put it on!"

"Madison."

"Dad, do it." Maddy poked out her lower lip and widen her emerald eyes, that were starting to become wet. Sonic opened his mouth to argue more, but as soon as he saw her eyes water, he closed it and reached out to grab the black blindfold.

"First you want me to put this blindfold on, and go on this elevator that looks like no one has used it in a million years."

"Oh dad hush." Maddy grabbed the speedster's hand and pulled him into the elevator. Sonic's whole body raised in goosebumps as the elevator started to move upwards, stop a few times, then continue it's path to whatever floor his daughter pressed. Sonic took a deep breath, his grip on Maddy's hand tightening.

"Ow." Maddy pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Maddy!" Sonic reached out blindly and started playfully running his hands over Maddy's hair and face while she giggled uncontrollably. "Grab my hand and I'll stop." Maddy let out a loud crackle and dodged her father's roaming hands. They almost didn't hear the small bell ring that indicated that they were on their floor. The doors opened and a huge breeze blew in, stopping Sonic from his playing.

"Woah, what-"

"Dad, watch your step." Maddy pulled on Sonic's hands, leading him out slowly. Sonic shuffled forward slowly, not knowing what to expect. They stepped out of the elevator and on a platform where it was apparent that they were outside. A cool and gentle breeze blew around them.

"Watch, there are stairs." They both started climbing some metal stairs, the breeze becoming a bit rougher and a little bit more colder. The city sounds were starting to fade and become more of a background noise. It seemed like forever climbing them, and the higher they got, the more nervous Sonic felt.

"Dad, watch-" Before Maddy could get another word in, Sonic had lifted his foot to take another step not knowing that they reached another platform. He stumbled then fell forward on his knees and hands. He heard his daughter laugh.

"You can take off the blindfold now." Sonic stayed on his knees and reached behind his head. He untied the blindfold and was about to grab it when a huge breeze took the blindfold out of his hands and into the darkness. Sonic blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. He looked down seeing a sea of different colored lights blending together, blinking and twinkling softly. Instead of the city looking like being alive and moving. It seemed to be winding down and resting. The buildings were coated with a soft yellow haze that seemed to smoke up and fade into the darkness of the night. From up above, it almost felt as though they were gods, looking over the city, instead of being apart of the chaos that happened below. Sonic looked over at Madison, who was sitting on the edge, swinging her tiny legs over the ledge. She returned her father's stare and gave him the smile. Sonic crawled over and sat next to her doing the same with his legs. They both stared at each, smiling even wider when they're leg swinging became in sync. Maddy giggled and gave Sonic's thigh a small slap.

"What do you think?" She asked softly, standing up. She leaned on him, putting her arm around his shoulders. Sonic turned his head and gently placed a kiss on her cheek and left them rest there.

"You were right," Sonic murmured. "The view here is beautiful." He closed his eyes and felt his daughter smile.

"But you like it?" She asked, resting her head against his.

"I do. I could sit here all night." He answered her. Maddy faced him again.

"Happy Birthday daddy." Sonic turned to face her again, and stared into her eyes that were his own, and wondered how he had become so blessed with this little girl. She puckered her lips and Sonic did the same, quickly giving her a loving peck.

"Thank you."

* * *

Read and Review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
